The Seventh Day of Sabbath
by woundedowl
Summary: Elizabetta just wanted to read Manga. But when a sudden storm hits and a weird question flings her into a supposedly fake world, Lizzy finds herself in a weird situation. Suddenly living with Elizabeth and somehow looking even MORE like Liz, she's in trouble. Especially since she doesn't want to get in the way of her favorite pairing in all of history!


Summary: Elizabetta Jones just wanted to read Manga. But when a sudden violent storm hits and a weird question flings her into a supposedly fake world, she finds herself in a weird situation. Suddenly living with Elizabeth and somehow looking even MORE like Liz, she's in trouble. Especially since she doesn't want to get in the way of her favorite pairing in all of history! How is she going to help Elizabeth save the world AND keep Meliodas from looking in her direction? She's not going to mess this up! She can't!

Author note: This is an Original female character story, if ya don't like this stuff I totally understand. Sometimes I gag at the mere mention of it too. But please don't bash this just because it exists, that just takes unneeded time out of both of our lives we won't get back! (booo) And I'll be sad afterwards. So R&R if I need some serious criticism or if you notice something I might of missed.

And _yes._ This is the stereotypical version of a person falling into an anime world. Literally. It's a textbook example. I thought seeing how this was the first one I could find on here, I'd try to take it easy. For both our sake.

Now go forth and readeth! Woooo!

* * *

Elizabeth - Meaning 'God is Perfection, God is my Oath'. It is a biblical name from _el_ which means 'God, Powerful' and _Sheba_ which means 'oath, seven'. Therefore the straight translation of Elizabeth is, 'God is Perfection, God is my Oath' The Oath of my Powerful Seven'

Elizabetta- An Italian name derived from the Hebrew name Elizabeth, the straight translation being, 'God is Bountiful, God is Plenty' God is my Vow'

CHAPTER ONE: Thunderbolts and Lightening! Very Very Frighting Me!

* * *

Elizabetta was sitting at her desk in her room. The lamp by her bed illuminating her little corner as she raised a brow.

 _Have you ever wanted to become something great? More?_

 _A story?_

Where was it? What was this?

Lizzy reread the short message where the link was _supposed_ to be, lightening flashing outside the room as the rumble of thunder echoed it. She double clicked the site on her desk top computer again. Slurping loudly on her midnight coffee she reloaded the page a good number of times, before downing what was left in her cup. Because drinking coffee at twelve was technically in the morning right?

Nibbling on a nail she clicked the refresh button. Again.

It was supposed to be time for the update. Any second now, her go-to place for Manga would be putting up the newest chapter of her newest addiction.

And she did _not_ kid around when it came to her addictions.

The last page of the previous chapter was up and ready to be reloaded as the minutes ticked by- the white noise of a radio playing in the background as she played with an earring between her fingers.

A giant poster of the current Seven Deadly Sins hung above her dresser, a large black and white drawing of Escanor by her door in all his prideful glory, a plushie of the little Captain she found at a small Anime-con on her desk, and a small replica of Princess Elizabeth's earring she never took off on her ear- it was a good thing the fan base for this was so tiny, because she had become really rather fanatic. She even knew the inside jokes and went to discussions boards.

Ugh.

She made a face before quickly shaking it off. But this is what giddiness felt like! She couldn't help it, ever since the very first chapter she read over a year ago the teenager had become hooked beyond words to this- this amazing world! More than any other series before it!

It was a ray of sunshine during her daily mundane life, and she wanted to see more of this pretty manga where the author didn't hold back in the details.

But instead of the red arrow indicating to the next new release like Lizzy wanted, there was still the same strange message under a picture of the Nanatsu no Taizai Link.

 _Have you ever wanted to become something great? More?_

 _A story?_

"Oh, come on! Why are you doing this?" Maybe if it wasn't almost five hour before she had to get up for school, or maybe if she hadn't had three mugs of coffee in the last few hours she would have thought more clearly. But _this was her manga._

She moaned pathetically, laying her head dramatically on her arm before glaring at the screen. "I want some more coffee, is what I want." grumbling under her breath, she did away with it all before refreshing again and again, and _again._

But it was still there.

 **Boom**

The windows shook as the sky went bright, and Lizzy jumped in her seat as the constant pelting of rain against the window shook. And as she looked at it unnerved.

 **Rumble**

And then the echo of thunder started, making Lizzy shiver.

She'd never liked storms. Whenever a bad one came, ever since she could remember she'd never get a wink of sleep until they stopped. She hated storms and rain and getting stuck in them, especially getting stuck outside in them. How could anyone sleep in this weather anyways? Maybe the entire city was awake with her too and cursing the skies.

Maybe she was a little paranoid because she was tired. Yea, that was the reason she suddenly had a cold chill go up her spine, why the hair on the back of her neck was standing up.

She gulped before closing her eyes, rubbing her eyelids with a sigh, " _Come on._ I'm going through withdrawals here." She was even hallucinating now. It was like the message was staring at her, looking at her from behind the screen. Like the words were for her.

It was still there.

Thinking about it, she should probably just go to bed. Be done with it. Turn it off and _sleep_. She had school in hours.

It was probably just some sort of crappy Rpg advertisement, wasn't it?

She glared at it. And glared.

Maybe if she glared at it this way?

"..."

Dropping her head back into her arm she _groaned_.

"Fine. Right, just a look."

It couldn't hurt to look? If it was one of those advertisements she couldn't skip than she could always go to another site. Or, it might actually be interesting enough to waste a couple minutes on, before she came back and read something better.

So Lizzy shrugged, making up her mind. Really, it couldn't hurt. If it was a virus she could always use her laptop and blame it one someone else in the morning.

And so she clicked it.

 **KAAAA-**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The sudden earth rocketing explosion drowned out her high pitched scream as she scrambled to her feet, knocking over her chair and cup as the echoing high pitched screech of lighting so close, far too close reverberated the wall. She covered her ears as the room got brighter and brighter-

 **CRAAAAAACK**

Lizzy was pretty sure she just got struck by lighting.

She couldn't hear herself, but her mouth was wide open as her lungs wheezed for air in pain, screaming anyways as her wail surely passing through her throat. Her hearing turned completely to static, colors and images starting to switch and invert then going away completely, and the entire world turned black and white and plain and _strange_.

Her vision somehow inadvertently focusing on the computer screen still shaking on the table-

 _A journey to protect you? Or a journey to despair?_

 _A light that saves a Princess!  
_

-and her eyes rolled back into her head.

 _click click click_

The empty coffee cup clattered on the wooden floor next to the upturned chair, the lamp flickered on and off as everything settled. The lone radio still played softly on a random station as the rain prattling even harder, thunder rumbling farther away as wind and chilling water drenched the rest of the furniture in the room.

Where there was once a wall was now a large hole in the side of the house, a curved dark burn mark scorching the wall and across the floor. To where the fourteen year old was once standing.

Only a small pile of ash there remained.

* * *

At the same time, a mile above Elizabetta Jones's house

Two people looked down from where they were floating in the sky, hidden in the dark clouds around them.

"Did you get her?"

"Of course I got her!"

"Hmmm, well good." The woman pat him on the shoulder, her other hand tapping away at her lips playfully.

"Really. This does saves us a lot of effort actually!"

They high-fived, laughing joyfully as lightening went off all around them.

"This was a good idea! I can't believe you actually killed that little runt! There's no way she survived a hit like that!"

"Of course! KAKAKA!" The dark shadow threw an arm up and over the other's shoulder, "There's no way I missed! Take that you bastard Meliodas! She's dead! I'd like to see you somehow save her from THAT, YOU BASTARD! KAKAKAKAKAKA!"

* * *

ugh...

 _ow_

 _Ooooww._

Was- was she alive?

She felt alive. If feeling alive meant being in a ton of mind blowing and body numbing _pain_.

"...Liz?"

"It looks.. be... waking up?"

"It looks... injur... severe?"

"Sorry... Sorry...Liz... _sorry_..."

"Lizzy.. ple.. wake up!"

There were a lot of voices, all of them terribly sad. And loud. Couldn't forget the loud part.

Actually, they were _really_ loud.

"Elizabetta."

Her eyes slowly opened. The eyelids somehow weighing a ton as it took a moment and effort to focus on anything, and she turned her head upwards slowly.

The ceiling was made out of perfectly cut stone. The blanket up to her chin thick and more fluffy than anything she'd ever felt. There were these... _bandages?_ Yea, bandage, around her head and they _itched._ There were also people. Standing above her, all of them wearing strange Renaissance like clothing, some looking like... maids and servants... some like dignitaries, even others wearing _really_ expensive looking _gold_ armor. And the faces closes to her.

Big teary blue eyes and sliver hair looked right down at her. The little girl with a large bundle of bandages around the top of her head too as two older girls supported her.

"Lizzy!"

huh?

" _huh?_ " Her voice sounded like sandpaper scrapings, and as she tried to bring a hand up to rub her throbbing forehead a much larger hand stopped her.

"Be still Elizabetta. You will worry papa."

Papa?

That voice again, the same voice that just called out her name. At the sound of it Lizzy tried to turn her head, to move, but _that hurt._ And then there was a sudden movement on her other side, bringing her back to the little girl with silver hair. The large blue eyes inches from her own, the soft scrunched up face of the little girl pale and-

and was that a bruise?

wait

"I'mma sorry Lizzy! Does it hurt?"

She blinked.

wait...

what?

She looked at the little girl. Blinked. And kept looking.

" _Umm,_ " She swallowed painfully before trying again. A large warm hand resting on her stomach, which felt amazing.

" _Are you-"_ She licked her lips before forcefully blinking away the last of her sleep.

 _"Are you.. real_?"

"Huh?"

Now the little girl blinked owlishly, titled her head to the side as they stared at one other, the other two little girls behind her leaning in as everyone looked even more extremely worried by her question.

Uhhh, um?

"Real? Of course I'm real!" the little girl poked her bottom lip out, which started to tremble, "Lizzy? Don't you remember me?"

"Elizabetta? Are you alright?" The oldest soft white haired girl seemed just as disturbed as she brought a hand up to grab the man's other hand, that rested near. The same man that had spoken earlier.

A man wearing a c _rown and golden jewels_ around his formal Renaissances attire.

She blinked up at them.

"PAPA SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH LIZZY!"

Oh god her head!

Lizzy yelped softly as the girl with dark reddish-violet hair looked like she wanted to either hug or punch her, suddenly screamed as the older girl hugged her from behind, trying to calm her down as she continued to point frantically at her face.

 _"Li- Lizzy?"_ The big blue eyes began to tear up above her own, the first of many droplets spilling out the side and Lizzy cringed.

Her voice sounded so small, so scared that Lizzy brought a shaky hand up to try to comfort her on instinct. Which was instantly stanched up by a warm, equally shaking hand of the silverette little girl above her.

"It's alright my dears."

The kind but strong voice cut the four girls off, any crying stopping as they turned to the man sitting on the bed with them. And as Lizzy stared up at the warm brown eyes that looked over her she felt herself relaxing on instinct.

"The head is a tricky thing when it's hurt. Your sister will need time, just like you Elizabeth." The man smiled down at her as he put a warm warm, warm hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it, "You both must rest until you feel better. Take all the time you need. Elizabetta."

"O-oh." Why was she blushing? Why did she feel _warm,_ and more importantly safe? "uh-huh."

And how did they know her na-

"Oof!"

It was as if the flood gates had been opened at the King's words, the tiny little silver haired girl flinging herself onto Lizzy stomach with a loud wail.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! I was so scared when you didn't wake up!" The silver haired girl curled around her tightly, all but gluing herself to her middle, "Whaaaa! Lizzy!"

huh?

"Ellie don't do that you might hurt her!"

huh?

"Now now my little girls, don't worry papa!"

 _huh?_

"But but father! She'd been asleep for so long!"

Now they were all crying! The three little girls, what looked most certainly like a noble King which was their father sniffling somehow _nobly_ , a couple maids and a few servants and, _was that a knight cuddling with the physician in the background?_

Lizzy's brow twitched under her bandages, and she glared up at the _stone ceiling of a castle_ as her heart rate picked up.

Huh!?

Why was she staring at at- atatatat!

 _"You're anime characters!"_

Lizzy finally gasped and wheezed through her ruined throat, an arm still wrapped around Elizabeth as she brought a hand up with a hiss. Grabbing at her throbbing temple.

Veronica was by her feet with a frown, holding onto a leg. Margaret patting her hair softly with a soft teary smile, and and-

This was Elizabeth in her lap! She looked down at the girl who looked just like she did during the Vampire Arch! A little baby Princess Elizabeth in her lap, crying!

Elizabeth!

The Elizabeth!

 _The_ Elizabeth looked up from Lizzy's now ruined shirt with a sniffle and some snot, rubbing away a few tears.

"Ann.. E... may?" She blinked as Lizzy just continued to gap at her. Blinking cutely at her as they lay inches apart, their noses almost touching.

"What's that sis?"

* * *

Chapter one: Finish!

(cries in a corner while waving a large American Flag)

It is impossible. Impossible. Actually impossible to write when football is playing in my household. I rewrote the same sentence ten times, then forgot what I just wrote down because they started _screaming_ when anyone would get point. Or a touchdown. Or a penalty. Or throw a kick. Or get a warning. Or make a call. Or an injury. Or a...

(cries even harder while simultaneously waving two large American Flags)

Just tell me what you think? Please? It's late now and I wanna sleep. If there are a ton of spelling and grammatical errors I'M SO SORRY, but I'm physically and emotionally burnt out. I never wanna see a man wearing padded tights bending over a leather ball ever again. If you guys want me to write chapter two I will, If not- I totally understand. It IS a real world insert. These things are hard as hell to write as something interesting.

Bye

(flies away on a bald eagle)


End file.
